Akira Amatsume
Akira Amatsume is one of the heroines in Yosuga no Sora. Daughter of a devout family, the ever-cheerful Akira lives alone on the property of a small, yet sacred, Shinto shrine. Akira’s energetic liveliness is contagious to those around her, with an innocent personality that makes befriending the girl a second-nature. Personality Having an innocent personality, Akira is much like an angel. She is the most lively of the heroines. Under her cheerful outer self lies a mature and depressed Akira that she hides from others in order to prevent them (especially Kazuha) from knowing the real her, which she only shows to Haruka in her route, so as not to worry them. Appearance 153cm tall. Akira has short brown hair and dark brown eyes. She has a childlike appearance, like Sora, but with more liveliness and innocence. She is often seen with two hairpins on the front side of her hair. She is one of the smallest heroines, being surpassed only by Sora. She is considered beautiful and very cute. Background Because she lives at the local shrine, Akira spends much of her time practicing the habits and traditions of a miko (shrine maiden), including performance of requisite ceremonies and holiday festivals. It is heavily implied that she and Kazuha share the same father. Kazuha's mother does not like Akira because of this, as she is a reminder of her husband's infidelity and she convinces her husband to disown Akira. Because of this antipathy, Akira is very submissive in her presence. Although Akira is not officially acknowledged, Kazuha's father keeps a distant eye on her, privately expressing pride in her at the shrine festival. Furthermore, Yahiro Ifukube, who helps look after Akira, admits to Haruka that her store is barely able to support herself let alone Akira, implying that Kazuha's father is also supporting Akira financially through Yahiro. At the conclusion of Akira's arc, she is told that Kazuha's mother and her mother shared a hospital room when the girls were born, that her mother died shortly thereafter, and that Kazuha's mother saw Akira when she was a baby and took a liking to her. Furthermore, it is revealed that the pendant she thought was her mother's actually belonged to Kazuha's mother who was holding her after her mother died. The infant Akira pulled the pendant from around Kazuha's mother's neck and she was allowed to keep it so that Akira would have at least one memento from her deceased mother. Relationships Family *Mr. Migiwa (possible father) *Ms. Amatsume (mother, deceased) *Kazuha Migiwa (half-sister) *Mrs. Migiwa (step-mother) *Yahiro Ifukube (guardian) Friends *Nao Yorihime *Sora Kasugano *Ryouhei Nakazato (Childhood friend) *Kazuha Migiwa (Childhood and best friend) *Haruka Kasugano (Childhood friend) *Kozue Kuranaga Romance *Haruka Kasugano Trivia *Her name Akira (瑛) means "jade". *Akira's surname Amatsume means "celestial maiden" (天女) (amatsu) and "eye" (目) (me). *Akira is the only lively character of the games/series. *Akira is the only miko character in the games/series. *Akira is the only character that often plays with kids and help the people of the village. *Akira is the only character to share a bath with their love interest. (Anime) *Akira is the only character that has a cat. (Akira is the only girl character to kiss a girl. Category:Yosuga no Sora characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females